kaimeirfandomcom-20200213-history
Esia
The newest of the cities in Kaimeir, Esia is known as the Trade Capitol. It connects all the cities and towns in one spot for trade and unison. Placed right at the edge of the Forest of Babel and the center of Kaimeir it is perfect location to celebrate all events. History Built on an open area of the Shatter Plains on 1789 A.W. Esia was an idea brought to life by Samuel Vanir, a human merchant tired of traveling large distances for trade. What started as a grouping of merchant's tents quickly became one of the busiest cities of all Kaimeir. Merchants Guild Headquarters In the center of Esia is the Headquarters for all Merchants Guilds on Kaimeir. Made out of beautiful walnut wood it is the prize of the city. Headquarters is home to Esia's current king, Samuel Vanir IV, and the Arch Mage Ronan. In front of the Guild there is a large open area filled with tents like the ones that started it all. These tents are home to traveling merchants that will come and go with new wears keeping it the most active area of all Esia. Stables Owned by the Merchants Guild there are stables at two of the three entrances. The South side entrance stable is ran by Mialee Liadon '''and is the larger of the two having access to both animals and vehicles. The West side entrance stable is ran by '''Lyle Hilltopple and being the newer, smaller, of the two it only has access to animals. Temple of Many Gods As a city with an endless amount of visitors and races from all over the universe Esia has one temple for all religions. It is made out of marble and stained glass and is filled with black pews and statues of many highly accepted deities. With the largest statue of all standing in the middle of Lathander. Goldspire Inn The inn of Esia. Ran by Ebor Srisk the Goldspire Inn is a constantly active building. Started by his dad Ebor has been working at the Inn all his life helping adventurers whenever they need. Selling food, drink, and room for a fair price. Craftsman Market A market place behind the Merchants Guild. This area is for artisans of their trade including a famous blacksmith at The Iron Flame, the enchantment shop The Last Staff, and Oak's Price the carpenter shop The Iron Flame A famous human blacksmith, Hadof Gliz, settled down in Esia to use his expertise of armor and weapon creation to help adventurers by creating The Iron Flame. Focused primarily on sharper objects and heavier armors. The Last Staff Ran by''' Zarcis Arcana,' a tiefling mage, '''The Last Staff' focuses on basic enchantments, odd potions and magic items. Oak's Price Being so close to The Forest of Babel '''there is a variety of high quality wood nearby the city. This makes Esia a prime location for carpenters, '''Theodas Aekian (an elf) seized the opportunity and started Oak's Price specializing in various types of bows, ammunition, shields, and even buildings. Brawlers Guild At the Brawlers Guild you are able to gamble money on fights for who will win or compete for a chance at a percentage of bets. A lifetime membership requires a purchase of 100 gold to the guild. Protection A medium sized guard (around 400 active members) sworn to protect the peace and prosperity of Esia. Base of operation and the jail for the city is next to the Brawler's Guild (pink building to the right). They wear a Medium Armor with a green cloak and a dragon symbol etched into the back of the armor. The guard keeps a relaxed demeanor about them until provoked.Category:Capitols Category:Kaimeir